Freddy Barbie Phone Call
This only happens if you're playing Freddy Barbie and at Freddy Barbie's Fright. If you press Down Taunt repeatedly, Freddy Barbie will get out her cellphone and call Princess Springtrap, Asian Girl Bonnie, Chico, Foxy the Tomboy and Mike Schmidt (And some Character Cameos) about information about the characters. Just like Snake's Codecs and Palutena's Guidance. Here are the Codecs Princess Twilight Sparkle Freddy Barbie: Hey look! It's Twilight Sparkle Princess Springtrap: Not only is it Twilight Sparkle, But it's he Alicorn version. She's named, Princess Twilight Sparkle Freddy Barbie: Oh I remember why she turned into an Alicorn. It's because Princess Celestia told Twilight she did something Starswirl the Bearded couldn't do. And that was believing in herself. Hmmm...I wonder what I might become if I believed in myself... Princess Springtrap: I don't know yet...But it won't be the same as Twilight's Mike Schmidt: Hey. You wanna know something about Twilight? I heard she's got a fear of Quesadillas Freddy Barbie: Don't judge her. They're just so...cheesy...at least that's why she's afraid of them... Shrek TBA Good Burger Ed TBA G3.5 Scootaloo & G3.5 Sweetie Belle Mike Schmidt: (Smugly) Who are those two ugly horses? Freddy Barbie: Mike! Be nice! Princess Springtrap: These two are named Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. they look that way because they are from the G3.5 My Little Pony special, Twinkle Wish Adventure Freddy Barbie: (Singing) Step Left, Step Right, Tap your toe, Wiggle your tail jiggle to and fro! Mike Schmidt: That was a TERRIBLE Starsong, Freddy Princess Springtrap: Anyways, Scootaloo is quick in action with her playful attitude. Sweetie Belle is sweet and creative. Let's say she told me she has...uh...Stuffy Stuff... Freddy Barbie: Stuffy Stuff is good stuff!...What is Stuffy Stuff?... Princess Springtrap: It's the stuff she had that used to be part of toys and things, But she doesn't remember which one. So she keeps it in her Stuffy Stuff drawer Mike Schmidt: Oh Brother... Freddy Barbie: (Smugly) Whats the Matter? Had no Childhood? Julie Pouton Freddy Barbie: Ugh! Seriously? Out of all the fighters in Lawl Toon: Brother Location, and I have to face HER? Princess Springtrap: I knew this day would come... Mike Schmidt: Oh No...It can't be... Princess Springtrap: Yes...It's no other than Julie Pouton...One of Lawl's Hardcore fans Freddy Barbie: She kept bothering Chincherrinas on Lawl Facebook to make Frollo win over and over and over Mike Schmidt: Yeah. I was thankful Nostalgia Critic won. He's better than that Childhood Nightmare! Freddy Barbie: Agreed! Princess Springtrap: Show her what you're made of!...Just watch out for her pacifires... Freddy Barbie & Mike Schmidt: (Shocked) WHAT? Putt-Putt TBA EQG Fluttershy Freddy Barbie: I don't wanna fight that cute girl... Princess Springtrap: Don't let EQG Fluttershy's cuteness fool you. She's really quick for being shy Freddy Barbie: What can she do? Princess Springtrap: Well. According to my meme book, EQG Fluttershy can do the spin dance from the Mexican live EQG show to...show her undergarments...and make people blush... Freddy Barbie: Ugh! TMI Princess Springtrap: Also. Be carefull when she flies. You'll be slowed down by her fluttery trail. And be sure to get out a pet cage when she gets the smash ball Freddy Barbie: A pet cage? Why would I need a pet cage? Princess Springtrap: You'll see... EQG Rarity Freddy Barbie: So. Any tips for fighting EQG Rarity? TBA Thomas the Tank Engine Freddy Barbie: Chugga Chugga Chugga Chugga... Princess Springtrap: Yes Freddy, That'd be the #1 Engine, Thomas TBA Herself Freddy Barbie: (Gasp) Is that Me? Am I fighting myself? Princess Springtrap: Impossible! It can't be...Shadow Bonnie must be under this! Freddy Barbie: I'm afraid not, Princess. This version of me is not a shadow. She's just a clone, But she's wearing a different color. She even got the same haircut! Creepy... Mike Schmidt: Clone or not! I want you to defeat that imposter! Freddy Barbie: I'll do my best, Ma'mn! Uh...I mean...Sir... Princess Springtrap: And stop reading Fanfictions. They're confusing you Shawn & Serena Princess Springtrap: Hi! I'm Princess Springtrap! Shawn: Uh, Hi! Princess Springtrap: Hi! (Giggles) Asian Girl Bonnie: So, Who's This Guy? Shawn: My Name is Shawn. Serena: And I'm Serena! Princess Springtrap: Uh, Hi! Shawn: Nice to Meet You, I Guess....! Mike Schmidt: So He's Teamed Up With His Sister? Shawn: She's My Girlfriend! Mike Schmidt: Oh! Asian Girl Bonnie: What is Something that you know about these too? Princess Springtrap: Well, Shawn's Neutral Special Almost Copies Freddy Barbie's Normal Special, Except You and Chico are Replaced with SANESSS, Gay Luigi & Malleo. and Serena's Speed Can Dodge Opponents! Asian Girl Bonnie: Wow! Serena; Well, We'll see who's quick in the draw. Adagio Dazzle Freddy Barbie: Oh well well. Look who we have here... Asian Girl Bonnie: We got ourselves Adagio Dazzle... Chico: The Leader of the Dazzlings... Tomboy Foxy: I heard she uses her Amulet to project a brainwash spell by her singing Chico: Does that mean she's a Changeling? Freddy Barbie: No Silly. That mean she's a siren! Chico: But she's not flashing red and blue and not going, "WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO!" Tomboy Foxy: NO! Not THAT Siren! The sirens I remember from the sea long ago in me pirate days Freddy Barbie: But. You were built Foxy. We were all built Tomboy Foxy: I can dream, Freddy! Freddy Barbie: Sheesh... Sonata Dusk Freddy Barbie: This girl sure loves Tacos ???: Ugh. Tell me about it Freddy Barbie: Oh? Hello. You must be new here. Why don't you join in on this easter egg i'm doing Aria Blaze: Don't mind if I do. Sonata, like, LOVES Tacos. She even got jittery at a poster for Taco Tuesday when we were supposed to follow Adagio's lead. So. Yeah. Most of her moves involve Tacos. Clearly making her moveset less like Adagios Freddy Barbie: Huh. That's a little strange... Aria Blaze: Tell me about it...Every move is a Taco except her Up Special. Trust me. It's wicked... Freddy Barbie: Well. Thanks for your time. Miss... Aria Blaze: Aria Blaze. It's upsetting my name was NEVER mentioned in the movie. Anyways, Like, Bye. Barbie TBA Charlie Chaplin Freddy Barbie: Pssh... Get a load of Mr. Fancy Pants Here... TBA OJ TBA MMD Bonnie TBA Adventure Freddy Fazbear Freddy Barbie: Hey look! it's a tiny version of my original self... TBA Princess Springtrap Freddy Barbie: Wait... Princess Springtrap! You're in the game too? Princess Springtrap: Do not worry, Freddy... Think of this as a Sport and less of a Massacre... Freddy Barbie: I really don't wanna fight you oh dear Princess Mike Schmidt: Come on, Freddy. She has powers that are powerfull than ever. Remember? Freddy Barbie: Oh yeah! You have that Pizza Staff that once stopped the Purple Guy. And your Rainbows that made the Children Happy again after they've been Brainwashed by Nightmare Fredbarbie Princess Springtrap: Also. I have a warping ability. And I can use my Springlocks too Mike Schmidt: And don't forget her Final Smash. You would be in a real "Storm" if she does Princess Springtrap: (Giggles) Oh Mike... Circus Baby Princess Springtrap: She looks cute... Freddy Barbie: Hey...I know her...That's Circus Baby! Mike Schmidt: You mean from the Sister Location? Freddy Barbie: Yup! ???: I don't recognize you... Freddy Barbie: Who said that? Circus Baby: Oh...Sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Circus Baby. The lead singer of my band at the other pizza restaurant, "Circus Baby's Pizza World" I can dance, sing, Inflate balloons, do a requested song and dispense ice cream. But singing is not part of my special moves... Freddy Barbie: Oh? Well what can you do, Baby? Circus Baby: I can summon my "Babies" to stop fiendish opponents from grabbing items before me. They can also attack too. I also use my cake making ability in my mini game form. I actually do use my inflating balloon power for recovery and I can warn you of my friends named, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy and Ballora. They don't know better and you must protect yourself. or you will die... Princess Springtrap: Okay then. Now. what do you do for the Final Smash? Circus Baby: Well. You will enter the secret room and you must survive...Him... Freddy Barbie: Wait...Who's Him? Circus Baby: Do you really want to know? Freddy Barbie: Uh...Gee look at the time. Time to battle. Nice talkin' to 'ya Baby... Circus Baby: (Her Bidybabs appear and all say) We will see you again soon! Stingy Freddy Barbie: *Groans* Princess Springtrap: Dearest Freddy Barbie. What's wrong? Freddy Barbie: This kid keeps claiming everything he sees as his...Even his friend's sweets, Which he just bought Princess Springtrap: Yeah...That kid would be Stingy. He really lives up to his name. Be sure he doesn't steal one of your friends or your screaming ability Mike Schmidt: OH GOD! We don't need ANOTHER Balloon Boy here... Freddy Barbie: But Balloon Boy isn't in this game, Mike Mike Schmidt: Yeah I know. But it sure does feel like it! Stingy: Your flashlight is also Mine! Mike Schmidt: HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT YOU GREEDY JERK! Burdine Maxwell Freddy Barbie: My Goodness! This woman is sure demanding! Springtrap: Tell me about it! Burdine Maxwell is the woman you have to watch out for. She likes everything pink and hates the Bratz girls. Mostly because Jade...I Think? gave her one thing she fears. Carbs! Freddy Barbie: Well. I hope she doesn't find out about my pizzeri- Burdine Maxwell: AAAUGH! This Pizza! CARBS! What are you trying to do? Kill me? Make me fat? I ONLY EAT GREENS! You're fired for life! Freddy Barbie: I WASN'T EVEN HIRED AT YOUR COMPANY YOU STUPID BRAT! I WAS BUILT TO WORK AT MY OWN PLACE! NOT YOURS! GET YOUR FRICKIN' FACTS STRAIGHT! Tomboy Foxy: We're SO gonna kick her skinny butt! Freddy Barbie: Right back at 'ya Foxy! Snide TBA Lincoln Loud Freddy Barbie: OH MY GOODNESS! Is that the Nickelodeon savior?! Princess Springtrap: That's right, Freddy. That'd be the middle child of the Loud family: Lincoln Loud Freddy Barbie: I probably should go easy on him...He looks a bit nervous Princess Springtrap: Mostly because he's in a fighting game. Anyways. Linclon is very quick with his speed and attacks. So don't get caught in his tornado of sisters when he gets the smash ball Freddy Barbie: Y'know. I kinda feel bad for him. Having 10 Sisters means BIG responsibilty Princess Springtrap: Well. They may Duck, Dodge, Push and Shove, But that's how they show there love Genderless Child TBA Derpy Hooves TBA Garnet TBA Cody Freddy Barbie: Why is there a weird Wizard with a doll? Princess Springtrap: That's Cody. He is a character in SuperMarioLogan. That doll he is holding is named Ken, which is his boyfriend. Mike Schmidt: A guy having a crush on a doll who is also a guy? That's gay! TBA Abridged Joey Freddy Barbie: Hey it's Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh! But...Why is his voice different? Princess Springtrap: That'd be Abridged Joey. He uses other moves rather than summoning monsters from a children's card game ???: Yeah, and he's a real jerk! Freddy Barbie: Who said that? Abridged Kaiba: I did! Princess Springtrap: Seto Kaiba? TBA Oishi Kawaii TBA FlutterBob Shypants Freddy Barbie: Uh...Okay I'm lost here... TBA Frully Freddy Barbie: Who's this wacky old man? Princess Springtrap: That'd be Frully... Freddy Barbie: Frully? Princess Springtrap: He is a parody of Frollo and Sunky the Hedgehog. Watch out for his fire. or you'll be moasty toasty Freddy Barbie: This job is the weirdest sometimes... Zomby Gaga Freddy Barbie: *Gasp* OH MY GOSH! It's Lady Gaga! Princess Springtrap: Not even close. That'd be Zomby Gaga. The Monster High version TBA The Hub Freddy Barbie: A logo fighter? Now I've seen everything... TBA Characters & Cameos Freddy Barbie profile.PNG|Freddy Barbie Princess Springtrap profile.PNG|Princess Springtrap Asian Girl Bonnie profile.PNG|Asian Girl Bonnie Chico profile.PNG|Chico Foxy the Tomboy profile.PNG|Foxy the Tomboy Mike Schmidt.jpg|Mike Schmidt Circus Baby bg2.PNG|Circus Baby (Appears in her own codec) Stingy bg.PNG|Stingy (Appears in his own codec) Burdine bg.PNG|Burdine Maxwell (Appears in her own codec) Aria Blaze bg.PNG|Aria Blaze (Appears in Sonata Dusk's codec) NEW Shawn & Serena bg.png|Shawn & Serena (Appear In Their Own Codec and Taking Freddy Barbie's Place) Trivia *The ending part in Freddy Barbie's codec to herself was a referance to Piemation's Final Nights at Freddy's 3 *Circus Baby Appears in her codec *The phrase Princess Springtrap said in Burdine's codec "Jade...I Think?" was a referance to Caddicarus Category:Extras Category:Non-Canon Category:Codec